A Storybrooke Ball
by JustMe133
Summary: Snow and Charming host a party for the new baby and everyone's invited! Oneshot. Mostly Regina-centric. Rated Kplus for some sassiness.


**Just a really random story idea I had. Characters may be OOC because I like the show, but I'm not a hardcore '**_**If-I-don't-watch-OUAT-I'll-die'**_** type of fan, ya know? At least, not yet – maybe season 4 will change that.**

**Anywho, NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. I am just a fan and this was just for fun. **

…

Once again, everything had been taken from Regina by someone who wanted to '_do the right thing_'. Those stupid Charming's would be the death of her, she was sure. Of course, Emma _had_ done the right thing in her eyes, but to Regina, she was just another thorn in her side.

_Enough bad thoughts,_ she chided herself. She had work to do. She was just about to sit down in her office and begin her mayoral duties – among Evil Queen things - when a decorative envelope sitting on her desk caught her eye. Waving her hand, it came to float in front of her and fell open.

"_**You are cordially invited to the first ever Storybrooke Ball, in celebration of the new Prince." **_The title alone made her eye twitch in aggravation, but she continued to read. _**"Dress is semi to full formal. You may bring one guest. Can't wait to see you there! Love, Snow & Charming." **_Regina's jaw hurt from how hard she was clenching it; quickly picking up her phone, she dialed the number to the City Hall front desk.

"Y-yes your maj- Madam Mayor?" the receptionist squeaked out, making Regina smirk at the fear she could still instill into the townsfolk.

"There's a… _ball_, this weekend. In City Hall. What do you know about it?" She could hear the frantic clicking of keys before the nervous voice came back on the line.

"The hall was reserved by Sno… a Miss M-Mary Margaret Blanchard and a Mr. David N-Nolan. They paid the full 'reservation fee'. It's non-refundable."

"Of course they did." Regina hung up then and got up, the envelope burning in her hand. She decided, then, that she _would_ go to their party.

And she would ruin it in only the way that she could.

…

"Emma, come to the party," Snow said, the two women in question standing in front of a large mirror in Snow's apartment.

"Mary…._Mom_," she said, catching the look on the dark-haired woman's face, "I'm not big on parties, _especially_ after the whole 'sucked-back-in-time' thing."

"Emma," she said, moving towards her and placing her hands on her shoulders, "This party is for your little brother. It would mean the world to me and your father if you would come. But, you are an adult, as much as it pains me to say that, and you can make your own decisions."

"Thank you," Emma said, giving her a grateful smile.

"Henry and Killian are looking forward to going though," Snow said, making Emma look away, her face scrunched up as she tried not to blush. Snow giggled as she moved and pulled a dress out of her closet. "Oh, if only there was magic to get me back to my post-baby size once again," she said with a longing sigh. Emma smiled and moved over to her.

"You look great." Snow smiled and hugged her daughter.

"Please come."

"I'll... make an appearance."

"Thank you."

…

"So, whatcha gonna wear tonight?" Henry asked Hook as he followed him over to the docks.

"Tonight?"

"The party?"

"Aye," the pirate said, scanning the area for what he was looking for and striding towards it. "I am not sure I will be attending. Royal parties aren't quite my area, lad."

"My mom's gonna be there though," Henry said, following him. "And what are we doing here?"

"This ship," Hook said, pointing at the ship that bobbed in the water in front of them. "Is for purchase. Your mom has said that she could help me acquire it, if I so wished."

"That's nice of her."

"Indeed," Hook said, walking around to get a better look at it.

"Do you miss the Jolly Roger?"

"It was my home."

"Right… so are you gonna go tonight?"

"Lad, as I said, parties are not my area."

"Killian, come with me and my mom. Please?" He looked at the boy, who was trying too hard at being subtle, and blew out a breath.

"Aye."

"Aye?"

"Aye." Henry grinned widely and moved towards the ship to get a better look.

"It's not a bad ship."

"No, it is not."

…

That night, the City Hall was decked out for what could only be described as the party of the century – twinkling fairy lights were strung around the walls, and a table full of dozens of foods was against one wall. People were standing about as quiet music played in from an unknown source, talking softly among each other. As the doors at the end of the room burst open, everyone turned to look.

Snow White, in a pale cream-colored dress that hugged her new motherly curves, entered, one arm looped through Charming's, who wore a dark blue button-down shirt and cream-colored tie to match his wife's dress; together, they pushed a stroller, which held the new prince.

The room burst into applause.

…

"Come on kid, we're already late as it is," Emma said as her and Henry made their way towards City Hall. "I don't know why you put getting ready off so long."

"I was trying to build tension," Henry said, toying with his tie as they pulled up outside.

"_Why_?" Henry shrugged and got out of the car quickly, moving towards the door. Emma grumbled and got out too, moving to follow her son but stopped when someone stepped out of the shadows.

"Emma."

"…Killian?!"

"What do you think? Your son was quite adamant about what I wear tonight," he said as he moved closer. She looked at him and shook her head. "What do you think? As dashing as you remember? And might I say, you look as stunning as ever."

He wore a black-button down shirt and black slacks, a red vest over his shirt; Emma shook her head again as she realized it was the same color red as the dress she had on. Her dress was cut to cling to her figure and then cinched at the waist enough to cause the bottom to slightly flare out.

"Thank you. And you look… different. _Good_ different." He smiled and offered her his arm; she was glad to see he had opted for the fake hand tonight instead of the hook. Once her arm was secure in his, he led them in.

...

The party was in full swing, everyone singing, dancing, and enjoying their selves as they cooed and awed around the baby.

Then, of course, the doors swung open to reveal Regina. She looked as elegant as ever in a tight black dress that pooled around her feet; it was held up by a sparkly, jewel-studded neckline that plunged to show the curve and swell of her breasts. Her short hair was clipped back and away from her face, making her look more severe than she probably was.

The room had now fallen silent.

She strode into the room, heading straight for the Charming's – of course _her_ son would be with _them_.

"Regina," Snow said, standing up to her in the way only she could, "Thank you for coming."

"Well, I'm not one to miss a party," she said, a smirk coming to her full lips. "Thank you for inviting me."

"I didn't invite them, so you could come," Snow said quietly, making Regina's hard stare soften a bit.

"How _charming_ of you." Snow grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her closer to their family.

"Come see the baby. You are his grandmother, you know."

Eventually, once everyone saw that the queen meant no harm tonight, people began to relax. The music started back up and people began to dance again. As Charming took Emma out onto the floor, Snow and Regina sat together.

"I'm glad you came tonight. It wouldn't be the same without the _whole_ family here you know."

"You think of me, as family? Even after everything?"

"Even after everything. There's good in you Regina. I still believe that."

"At least one of us does."

"Henry believes it too. You don't want to prove him wrong, do you?"

"Snow, for tonight… let's just forget about good and evil. Let's save that for tomorrow." Snow nodded and grinned as Henry came up to them.

"Mom, let's dance." Regina let herself be pulled up from her seat and onto the dance floor by her son, letting herself forget about being the Evil Queen for once.

Tonight, she was just Regina.

…

**Kinda sucky, but I don't care cuz I wanted to write it and I did.**

**I hope, if you read **_**this**_** far, that you like enough to review.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
